Oscuridad o luz
by Bloom Malfoy Dominium Prince
Summary: "No soy un heroé como lo es Potter" murmuro "Acaso yo he dicho que necesito y quiero un heroe, yo lo que quiero y necesito es a ti"... RUPTURA. "¿Acaso Harry es mi futuro o lo será Draco?" "¿Esta es una nueva oportunidad?"...
1. Chapter 1

La oscuridad rondaba aquel barrio muggle, cada casa que estaba ahí eran tan humildes como las demás que las rodeaban excepto una, un poco más grande que las otras pero con cierto aire elegante... Esa era tan especial que ninguno de los muggles que vivían cercana a ella sospechaban que las personas fuesen siquiera un poco diferentes a ellos y por decir algo... _mágicas. _Solo bastantes extrañas, comentaban entre ellos mismos...

En el alfeizar de una de las ventanas más altas estaba sentada una chica de rubios cabellos y ojos cerrados con una blanca e inmaculada piel y mejillas sonrosadas de aproximadamente dieciséis años miraba la lluvia que caía por la ventana, parecía que el cielo lloraba por cada una de las muertes que desde hacía algunos meses atrás a la fecha... El retorno de Voldemort y con él, la peor época para el mundo mágico, ella soltó un par de lágrimas por sus padres... Que a pesar de no haberlos conocido le dolía su muerte. Había crecido con su tío y su hermano en esa casa que a veces apenas visitaba, siempre estaba en el colegio de magia y hechicería, era una bruja sangre pura y junto con su hermano y su tío eran los últimos miembros de la familia Prince.

Esa era la situación desde hacía casi ya quince años atrás, cuando su hermano apenas tenía cinco años de edad y ella aun no cumplía siquiera el año de nacida. Sacudió la cabeza y abrió sus ojos para después fijar esa cálida y brillante mirada a su habitación, con paredes pintadas de un hermoso color plata y muebles en blanco y negro, esa casa podía aparentar ser pequeña pero en realidad era un hechizo ya que por dentro las habitaciones eran espaciosas al igual que la cocina pero había un lugar que siempre era el favorito de la rubia, la biblioteca de su tío. Volteo a ver a su buró en el cual estaba una foto, su foto favorita, bueno en realidad eran dos. Una que tenía un marco plata y negro era de sus padres con ella y Cygnus, su hermano mayor, el cual ahora vivía en Francia y tenia pensando en llevarla a vivir allí cuando ella terminase Hogwarts pero no estaba segura de querer irse a vivir a un lugar tan lejano de su tío, sus amigos y... su novio, Draco Malfoy. LLevaba dos años saliendo con él y lo amaba por encima de todo, con el se sentía libre pero protegida aunque no le gustasen sus amistades: Hermione Granger, una hija de muggles, Ron Weasley, un traidor a la sangre y Harry Potter, su más grande enemigo y el mejor amigo de ella...

Suspiro, jamás podría lograr que su novio y sus amigos se llevaran cordialmente y con respeto, no que hicieran una amistad pero a veces deseaba que pudieran soportarse un poco, claro que lograr eso sería un milagro... Eran slytherin y gryffindors y la legendaria rivalidad estaba entre esos dos grupos, y ella, aunque siendo una slytherin estaba en el medio y eso la cansaba a veces. El color del cielo ahora gris le recordaba a los ojos de su novio cuando le dieron la noticia de que su padre iría a Azkabán, por primera vez se veía afectado por algo relacionado con su familia. Ella lo consoló para que después pasara a los gritos y a las maldiciones en contra del progenitor por la culpa de poner a su familia en boca y en la mira de toda la sociedad del mundo mágico...

Vio hacia abajo, donde el callejón daba a su ventana y vio a dos sombras moverse, se acomodo el vestido verde que le había dado la madre de su novio en su último cumpleaños y tras tomar su varita de aliso bajo a la puerta seguida de Colagusano, un invitado no muy apreciado por su tío...

La abrió para encontrarse con dos mujeres que ella recordaba a la perfección, la madre y tía de Draco, Narcissa Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange, la última era la mortifaga más leal de Voldemort. Narcissa era rubia y castaña con unos hermosos ojos azules y piel blanca con rasgos elegantes y aristocráticos, mientras la mortifaga tenia por cabello una maraña rizada de cabellos color negro al igual que sus ojos y una piel bastante pálida, los años que había estado en Azkabán no le habían sentado nada bien.

"Cissy "murmuro la morena "¿Quien es ella?"

"La hija de Orión y Lyra" hablo la rubia "Un gusto volverte a ver Bloom"

"Al contrario, el gusto es mio" sonrió la adolescente "Desde las vacaciones de hace un año que no hemos tenido la oportunidad de tomar el té"

"Por casualidad Draco ha hablado contigo" pregunto de nuevo la rubia

"No realmente, su última carta me llego hace casi dos semanas" dijo ella con un leve sonrojo "en esa carta me dijo que nos veríamos hoy, que el vendría por mi... La verdad no recuerdo exactamente las palabras"

"Ella que tiene que ver con Draco" pregunto la mortifaga curiosa por primera vez

"Bloom, es la novia de Draco" pronuncio su hermana "Espero que ella sea la elegida por él para ser la futura señora Malfoy" ni se inmutó ante el sonrojo de la rubia

"Por lo menos es sangre pura" murmuró de mala gana Lestrange

"Bellatrix, podrías dejar de interrogar a mi sobrina" dijo su tío que iba llegando "pasemos a la biblioteca, Bloom ve a tu habitación"

La slytherin sin decir ninguna palabra subió las escaleras mientras su tío y las dos mujeres entraban en la pequeña biblioteca para charlar... Cuanta curiosidad tenia por saber de qué hablarían, pero no podía hacer nada, su tío habría colocado un hechizo insonorizador como siempre así que no lo pensaría en siquiera intentarlo, volvió a sentarse en su lugar de antes no sin colocar la foto en su respectivo lugar y tomar la otra, con el mismo marco y estaban ella y su novio abrazados, sin que él se diese cuenta claro porque no le gustaba que lo vieran de esa forma en publico... Así era él y así era la forma que lo quería, podía ser un completo egocéntrico y arrogante pero por algo había conquistado a la rubia.

Sonrió y dejo la foto en su lugar para después voltear al reloj y entrar rápidamente en el armario. Tomo unos pantalones ajustados en color negro con una blusa de manga larga en color azul pálido y un abrigo de color negro con unos botines de tacón bajo en negro y tras maquillarse ligeramente y peinarse su largo cabello rubio, se llevo su bolso con su varita y bajo a la pequeña sala y tomo asiento mientras leía un libro para pasar el tiempo, al cabo de una media hora Narcissa y su hermana salieron despidiéndose de ella y Snape mientras en los ojos de Cissy se veía un poco mas de calma aunque aun había una extraña sombra en sus ojos, le preocupo pero decidió no preguntar nada, se levanto tras haberse marchado las dos mujeres y le pregunto a su tío:

"¿Acaso ha ocurrido algo?" pregunto visiblemente preocupada

"No, nada" dijo indiferente el mayor

"Tío, yo lo conozco a la perfección y se nota que usted está un poco preocupado" acuso la chica "Acaso algo le ha pasado a Draco"

"Él tendrá que saciar tu curiosidad Cassiopeia" hablo Snape mientras se iba y dejaba a la rubia sola en la habitacion.

La rubia vio con molestia a la direccion donde se habia marchado su tío y fruncio el seño, siempre le decia lo mismo cuando le preguntaba algo, ya que era demasiado curiosa para su propio bien y eso lo habia demostrado cuando se hizo amiga del trio dorado y se metia en problemas. Salio de sus pensamientos cuando tocaron la puerta y fue prácticamente corriendo a abrirla, ahí estaba Draco, totalmente vestido de negro como siempre, la beso suavemente mientras pasaba sus brazos por la cintura y ella por el cuello de él. Se separaron con un carraspeo de su tío y el rubio la mantenía cerca de él.

"Creo que deberían de mudarse a un lugar más protegido" hablo el rubio "Con el regreso del señor Tenebroso, están en peligro aquí"

"Bloom puede irse a vivir con tu familia, yo estoy en Hogwarts todo el tiempo" dijo su tío ante la mirada sorprendida de la rubia

"Entonces ya que hablaron acerca de mi como un objeto nos podemos ir" dijo ella saliendo por delante de Draco y bastante molesta y dirigiéndose a la chimenea seguida del rubio para después desaparecer entre las llamas verdes de la chimenea.

Ambos rubios aparecieron en el callejón Diagon, donde después iban caminando ella sujeta del brazo de su pareja, bastantes personas los veían con curiosidad, todo se debía al asunto de Lucius y su estadía en Azkabán, los Malfoy se habían vuelto un asunto publico ya que el patriarca habia fallado en la misión que el señor Tenebroso le habia dado y su castigo era estar en prisión.

Se dirigieron a un lugar un poco más oscuro donde se detuvieron y ella olvido momentáneamente su enfado para ver sorprendida el lugar…

"¿Por qué estamos aquí?" pregunto ella confundida

"Tengo que contarte algo y sé que no te podrá gustar" suspiro profundamente "Recuerdas que cada inicio de verano te llevaba a algún lugar y estas vacaciones no lo hice, fue porque mi padre tuvo la culpa y ahora estoy en manos del señor Tenebroso"

"¿A qué te refieres?" pestañeo confundida y con cierto temor

"Soy un mortifago, me iniciaron al principio de vacaciones y mi tía Bellatrix me ha estado ayudando en legeremancia y oclumancia porque ya me han encomendado una misión" vio al suelo

"Draco" suspiro y un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas mientras lo abrazaba y susurraba:

"Tranquilo, yo te ayudare en todo" lo beso mientras él le respondía. Paso las manos por la cintura estrecha de su novia mientras el beso se volvía más apasionado, se separaron por falta de aire y la recostó en su pecho, "no permitiré que nada te pase, lo prometo" pensó la rubia cerrando los ojos…

En la noche, estando sola en casa. Su tío y Colagusano, el traidor habían salido sin la intención de decirle nada, solo que no los esperase para cenar y después de haber cenado ella misma, se habia dado un baño y colocado su pijama favorito, el cual consistía en un pantalón de a cuadros negros y blancos con una camisa de tirantes de negro y una bata plateada de una fina seda y se fue a dormir por un par de horas, cuando despertó recordó que al día siguiente era el cumpleaños de Harry y envolvió con cuidado el pequeño marco con la foto que le habia pedido a su tío Severus, una foto de Lily Evans en su época de estudiante… Sabía que le encantaría y de eso estaba segura…

Habia algo que no la dejaba dormir y por lo tanto se rindió mejor, ya intentaría dormir mañana, tomo un libro de pociones avanzadas que le habia dado su tío y empezó a leerlo, hasta que escucho un suave ruido en la planta de abajo y tras tomar su varita de aliso bajo por las escaleras, vio en la sala y en la cocina y no encontró a nadie ni nada que hubiese ocasionado el ruido; la única opción que le quedaba era revisar la pequeña biblioteca, apresuro su paso y abrió la puerta lentamente para encontrarse con su rubio novio y un estante desordenado de libros con algunos de ellos en el piso. La habia asustado bastante, se acerco a él con una mirada inquisitiva, estaba usando uno de sus trajes de su color favorito, negro. La apretó hacia él, casi le sacaba más de una cabeza de altura. Beso su coronilla y apretó sus brazos en torno a la delgada cintura de ella mientras ella cruzaba sus brazos por el cuello de él, adoraba sus ojos azul grisáceo cuando brillaban de felicidad.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto ella en un susurro

"Si quieres me voy" dijo el irónicamente

"No te molestes Draco" dijo ella

"Si quieres traigo a Potter" musito celoso antes de que ella lo besara, algo tierno pero que cada vez que pasaba más tiempo se volvía más apasionado.

La chica sonrió cuando el beso se termino y tenía las mejillas arreboladas. Tomo asiento junto al rubio en un sillón cercano y este tomo una tibia manta con los colores de slytherin, se acurruco en el pecho del rubio y cerró los ojos.

"Draco… porque has venido" susurro "Sabes bien lo que piensa mi tío y tus padres"

"Mi padrino está en una misión de quien-tu-ya-sabes" murmuro en el mismo tono

Bloom solo se estremeció, nunca habia pensado tener que ser testigo de una misión de mortifagos, de solo pensarlo le daban escalofríos y pensar que su novio era uno de ellos le ponía los pelos de punta, sabía que Draco no era capaz de lastimar a nadie si no fuera en defensa propia pero Voldemort era lo que más le aterraba, su padre y su madre habían sido asesinados por el mismo y eso la habia dejado en ese lugar sola con su hermano pero por suerte su tío los habia acogido y criado como si fueran sus hijos. Cerró los ojos y empezó a quedarse dormida, el aroma a menta de su novio la relajaba, el también cerró sus ojos y suspiro… Esta podría ser la última vez que pudiese disfrutar de un momento tan tranquilo como ese, con la chica y persona que más quería en todo el mundo mágico y muggle…


	2. Chapter 2

_Casi un mes y medio de aquella reunión que había tenido su tío con el señor Tenebroso. Él no le había querido decir nada cuando ella le había interrogado sobre el asunto. Sólo le había contestado: "Eres demasiado curiosa para tu edad, Cassiopeia, ojalá y uses eso en tus clases" y después se había encerrado en la biblioteca, la había puesto de mal humor durante casi dos días. Porque después había ido de vacaciones con su hermano a la Mansión Prince en París, Francia. Donde durante un mes no tuvo ninguna noticia acerca de Draco, el Ministerio interceptaba a las lechuzas y revisaba el contenido de todo lo que transportaba._

_Así que habían decidido que no se mandarían cartas mientras ella estuviese en Francia y que se verían el primero de Septiembre en la estación King Cross para abordar el Expreso a Hogwarts. A pesar de querer mucho a su hermano mayor, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo juntos desde hace años, antes de que el entrara al colegio y durante meses pasara el tiempo en la mansión Malfoy, donde ahí mismo había recibido su carta de Hogwarts._

_Amaba París, aunque ella había nacido ahí pero había vivido prácticamente más de la mitad de su vida en Londres, con su tío, hermano y los Malfoy. Esa hermosa mansión de color blanco, heredada a ellos por sus padres antes de su muerte, era gigante y tenía retratos de todos los Prince, sin importar si no eran sangre Pura, aunque los muggles no aparecían._

_Lyra Krum de Prince era una sangre pura nacida en Bulgaria, la única hija mujer entre los tres hijos de Cygnus Krum. Una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules brillantes, con una tez blanca como la nieve, y la consentida de la familia, estudió en Beuxbatons, y fue una fuerte bruja que a pesar de su apariencia dulce e inofensiva tenía un fuerte carácter que la hizo famosa._

_Orión Prince nació en Londres, en el seno de una de las familias sangres pura más poderosas. Y el mayor de los dos herederos de Cepheus Prince, su tía Eilen se había casado con un miserable muggle y lo único bueno, a su criterio, de esa tormentosa relación fue su primo Severus a quien le guardaba un gran cariño. Tenía el cabello negro ébano y unos ojos azul grisáceo tal cual acero con la piel pálida y expresión severa. Fue a Hogwarts y terminó en Slytherin como el resto de su familia y se graduó con honores unos años antes de que su primo lo hiciera. Heredó el total de la fortuna, después de la muerte de su padre._

_Después de unos años que ambos se graduasen de sus respectivos colegios se conocieron y sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo en que se casaran. Dos magos poderosos uniéndose en matrimonio. Para después que su primogénito naciera con el nombre de Nicholas Cygnus Prince Krum, un pequeño de cabello negro y mirada penetrante color azul oscuro. Aunque cinco años después llego la pequeña Bloom Cassiopeia Prince Krum, la viva imagen de su madre, la única diferencia entre ella dos era el color de ojos, Lyra tenía los ojos azul brillante mientras que Bloom era una mezcla entre azul y gris._

_Nicholas Cygnus Prince Krum nació un 20 de agosto de 1974, en París, Francia, siendo el hijo mayor de los Prince. De cabello color negro ébano con unos ojos azul oscuro y una tez bastante clara. Su mirada penetraba a la gente, era un tanto misterioso desde pequeño y tendía a ser sobreprotector con su hermana pequeña. Cuando eran pequeños y estaban en la biblioteca con la tía Cissy en la mansión Malfoy no permitía que nadie que fuese desconocido se acercase a su hermana, apenas si dejaba a algún elfo que la cambiase o alimentase y eso cuando él salía con el tío Lucius. Ahora estudiaba en una facultad mágica situada en el Cambridge muggle y se metía en líos al estar practicando las Artes Oscuras. Se había graduado de Hogwarts con honores y al igual que el resto de su familia fue un Slytherin._

_Bloom Cassiopeia Prince Krum nació un diez de diciembre de 1979, siendo la última de los Prince, ya que al año y medio de nacida sus padres fueron torturados y asesinados por Voldemort y sus secuaces, dejándola huérfana a ella y a su hermano y al cuidado del tío Severus y sus padrinos Los Malfoy. Desde pequeña aprendió modales y que debía tener la clase para imponerse a los que no estaban a su altura y no merecían ni siquiera una sola mirada. Era la viva imagen de su madre, con los ojos de su padre y destilaba una ternura y presencia magnífica. Había convivido toda su vida con Draco, así que a muchos no sorprendía que ambos terminaran saliendo, aunque a otros aún no se hacían a la idea._

_Las mejores amigas que ella tenía eran Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass y su hermana pequeña y Milicent Bulstrode. Draco la retaba porque decía que Granger no era una buena influencia, pero ella decía que Parkinson tampoco lo era y él dejaba el asunto por la paz. Ella era la única que sabía cómo tratar a su novio para que no se molestase nunca ni fuera un exagerado. Aunque algo en lo que nunca le había ganado al rubio era en sus amistades, Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson, de la última estaba celosa por cada vez que se acercaba a su novio intentándolo conquistar y a Draco le encantaba llamar la atención así que tenía que tragarse sus celos. Mientras que Crabbe y Goyle no le agradaban mucho y ni le gustaba la manera en que su novio los trataba, como sirvientes y los muy estúpidos siguiendo las órdenes._

_Las vacaciones no fueron tan malas como ella hubiera pensado. Se había acercado a Cygnus más de lo que hubiera pensado en toda su vida, él siempre había sido un pilar importante para ser feliz y continuar siendo fuerte y a pesar de estar alejados la mayoría del tiempo siempre se comunicaban por cartas. Su hermano era alguien incomprendido por las personas, todo lo que habían vivido, la ausencia de sus padres lo había marcado fuertemente así como el encargarse de protegerla a ella durante toda su infancia, la cual él no pudo disfrutar._

_Le había confesado sus sentimientos hacia una compañera en la Facultad que era hija de muggles, pero parecía que ella no quería tener nada que ver con Nick, no después de lo que había hecho durante el primer curso. Haber invocado a "El Rumorador". No lo había hecho por ambición, sino quería encontrar una forma de recuperar a sus padres, aun cuando sonase demasiado egoísta quería que su hermana pudiera recordarlos por algo que no fueran fotografías._

* * *

Caminaba por el andén 9 3/4, con sus pertenencias por delante mientras caminaba del brazo con su hermano, la vestimenta oscura de él marcaba presencia al igual que ella en el vestido negro con blanco destilaba ternura. Él se había planteado no volver a la Facultad por seguridad ese año, pero por suerte ella había logrado convencerlo de que no lo hiciera y cuando saliera el tren él se aparecería en Cambridge. Entre la multitud distinguió una cabellera rubia y su rostro se iluminó mientras Nick sonreía burlón, su hermanita pequeña estaba realmente enamorada y eso se podía ver en sus ojos.

El dueño de la cabellera rubia se encaminó hacia los hermanos Prince y dejó sus cosas en el suelo para tomar la mano de Bloom y besar suavemente sus nudillos mientras las mejillas de la chica se ruborizaban ligeramente. Después se soltó de su hermano y abrazó al rubio aspirando el aroma a menta que destilaba. Se oyó un carraspeo detrás de ellos.

"Draco, un gusto volverte a ver" habló educadamente.

"Cygnus, cómo han ido las cosas en la Facultad" preguntó el rubio

"No me puedo quejar" contestó ante la mirada inquisitiva de su hermana "Bueno, será mejor que suban al tren. Me tengo que retirar"

"Hasta luego Cygnus" se despidió el rubio

"Adiós Hobbes" se lanzó a abrazar al pelinegro "Estaremos bien y suerte con Mildred"

"Nos vemos luego pequeña" le revolvió el cabello ante su mirada molesta para después desaparecer. "Cuídala Draco"

Ambos Slytherin subieron al tren tras dejar sus pertenencias en la cabina, se encaminaron al vagón designado especialmente para la casa de las serpientes, había muchos pequeños que irían a cursar su primer año y tal vez uno de los últimos, con la guerra en puerta nada era seguro. Necesitaba un modo de convencer a Draco que no llevara a cabo la misión o buscar una protección más eficaz pues el Ministerio no era una gran idea y ambos pronto cumplirían los diecisiete años de edad, ella en diciembre y él en junio. Al menos si la Guerra se desataba podría convencer a Draco y a Narcissa de huir al mundo muggle, exactamente a la Facultad Abracadabra mientras ella se iba con Harry, Ron y Hermione. Pero lo único que le causaba un problema era el detector de edad que el Ministerio de Magia tenía sobre cada uno de los menores de edad.

"Bloom... ¿ocurre algo?" preguntó el rubio con preocupación

"Disculpa, solo pensaba" contestó ella con una leve sonrisa

"¿Cuánto por tus pensamientos?" murmuró en un tono burlón el joven

"¿Cuánto pagarías por ellos?" le contestó con malicia

"No sé... podría..." se acercó al rostro de ella con astucia y la besó.

Sorprendida por la reacción, le devolvió el beso mientras se ponía de puntillas y le pasaba los brazos por el cuello, ahogó un gemido mientras se sonrojaba y una voz los interrumpía.

"Vaya, ¿por qué esto no me sorprende? "Se oyó una voz en tono burlón que hizo que ambos se separaran y voltearan hacia atrás, un chico moreno y una chica de cabello negro con una mueca en su pálido rostro.

"Blaise, ¿en qué podemos ayudarte?" murmuró el rubio con su usual tono arrastrado

"Siendo sinceros Draco, tú en nada, Bloom por el contrario" contestó el moreno en tono burlón haciendo caso omiso a la pelinegra quién molesta se dio la vuelta y avanzó en dirección contraria a ellos.

"Blaise, ¿qué quieres?" inquirió la rubia en tono frío y aburrido

"Preséntame a esa rubia de ojos azules de que va en Ravenclaw" ordenó el moreno

"¿A Luna?" dijo "Ni siquiera lo pienses, ella no se merece a alguien como tú" terminó de hablar y se puso a caminar en la misma dirección que la otra chica

"La has molestado... sabes que no le gusta que lastimen a sus amigos" habló Draco "Y más con Lovegood y Potter quizás, porque han pasado lo mismo que ella al crecer sin sus padres"

"Ha sido sin intención" se defendió Blaise y empezaron a andar en la misma dirección que las Slytherin habían tomado.

Localizaron a ambas chicas sentadas frente a frente en un incómodo silencio, la morocha estaba leyendo "Corazón de Bruja" y la rubia un libro muggle de título: "Orgullo y Prejuicio" escrito por Jane Austen. Draco se sentó al lado de la rubia y Blaise de la morocha.

"Diablos, Pansy, como puedes leer esas tonterías" comentó Blaise, Pansy lo mataría.

"Draco, iré a comprar algo" habló su novia "Permiso" se levantó del asiento y salió del vagón sin voltear a ver a nadie.

Caminó algunos metros y tras fijarse que en su bolso traía un obsequio para cada uno de sus amigos siguió, sabía que alguien la seguía, no era tan tonta. Aparte el aroma a menta era bastante... especial y único. Disimuló al máximo una sonrisa, entró a un compartimiento vacío y habló.

"Te has vuelto bastante predecible, Draco" murmuró mientras se sentaba.

"Vamos, querías que Pansy me asesinara junto a Blaise" ironizó "Aparte Blaise interrumpió algo, si mal no recuerdo"

Ahora Bloom se acercó a él. Lo besó sin importarle que alguien pudiese pasar y verlos, al fin nadie se atrevería a interrumpirlos y desatar la furia del rubio. Luego de haber terminado el beso se quedaron así juntos por un largo tiempo, él en silencio y ella pensando en su plan.

El siquiera pensar en la guerra podía torturarla. Por días, por meses, demasiado tiempo. Y debía poner en marcha su plan, no se uniría por nada en el mundo a Voldemort, necesitaba y se vengaría de él por lo ocurrido con sus padres.

"Bloom... ¿piensas en lo que te conté?" musitó

"En lo de tu misión, sí" susurró " No es justo, tienes solo dieciséis años, prácticamente te ha arruinado la vida"

"No puedo hacer nada" murmuró él "Mi madre corre peligro en esa mansión"

"Todos, incluidos nosotros estamos en peligro" masculló " Hasta mi hermano que vive en el Cambridge muggle lo está"

"Lo sé" susurró en él contra el hombro de ella.

Una figura se asomó por el cristal de la puerta, era Ronald. Vio con repugnancia la escena y se fue rápidamente.

"Esa comadreja..." masculló Malfoy con molestia

"No le hagas caso, tiene el cerebro de un mosquito" murmuró con enojo "Creo que deberías volver con Blaise y Parkinson al vagón, yo iré a atender unos asuntos..."

"...con Potter, Granger y Weasel" completó el rubio "Solo tráeme alguna rana de chocolate y grageas"

"Iré en un rato con los dulces" contestó mientras caminaba en busca de sus amigos.

Anduvo y revisó cada compartimiento hasta encontrar a sus amigos, aunque la sorpresa que se llevó ni siquiera la imaginaba en sus pesadillas.

"¿A qué se refiere?" preguntó Ronald a Hermione

"Harry piensa que Draco Malfoy es un mortífago" le contestó ella

"Pues, estás equivocado Harry, Draco no es uno de ellos" afirmó la rubia entrando con una fría expresión en su rostro "¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?"

"En el verano, vimos a él y a su madre en el callejón Knockturn actuando bastantes misteriosos y precavidos" comentó Harry

"¿Quién en estos tiempos no se comporta así?" cuestionó "Todos evitan salir ahora, Voldemort está apoderándose, ¿cuántas desapariciones han ocurrido durante los últimos meses?, nadie quiere dejar a su familia sola"

"No me refería a eso, estaba observando un misterioso armario y parecía una iniciación o una ceremonia por el estilo" aclaró el elegido

"¿Estabas ahí?" preguntó la rubia sorprendida "Yo fui con ellos y mi tío Severus, solo que llegamos antes que ellos" murmuró "Fue unas semanas antes de que me fuera a París con Cygnus"

La Slytherin empezó a recordar, ese día, su tío Severus y ella se habían aparecido en el Callejón Knockturn, ambos vestidos totalmente de negro y ella había estado observando libros acerca de las artes oscuras en Borgin & Burkes, hubo uno que simplemente le llamó la atención: "Horrocruxes". Lo había comprado aunque con cierto recelo y aún no lo había leído. Esa cosa le provocaba cierto temor, hasta que no sabía cuánto temor podía provocarle. Lo tenía al fondo del baúl escondido, nadie podía encontrarlo y leerlo antes que alguien lo necesitara, Harry o el mismo director Dumbledore.

Se había visto en un espejo, con el vestido negro con encaje, abrigo, medias y tacones. Todo en el mismo tono oscuro al igual que los misteriosos señores. Uno de rostro extraño y demacrado le pareció conocido, pero no recordaba de dónde. Lo único que podía recordar era miedo, temor y agradecía que su tío Severus la había buscado y llevado de ese parte de la biblioteca para luego encontrarse con Draco y Narcissa, saludarlos y que Draco y ella se abrazaran, esa mirada le había causado pavor. Desde ese día siempre había tenido su varita cerca hasta que supo quién era, Fenrir Greyback, Draco se lo había dicho pero ella había omitido el incidente para que no actuara impulsivamente.

Le molestó que Harry fuese tan entrometido. Entrecerró los ojos mientras intentaba ignorar el dolor de cabeza que de pronto le había empezado a molestar, tomó su bolso y buscó el regalo que le había traído a Hermione. Era una hermosa pulsera de oro con cuatro dijes: un libro, un águila, una escoba y una rosa. Aparte tenía otra de oro blanco con un topacio, dos zafiros y dos esmeraldas.

De pronto Luna pasó por el pasillo y sacó una caja. La caja contenía una fina cadena de plata con un dije de una luna y una estrella. Al igual que a Hermione le dio una pulsera idéntica de oro blanco con las piedras preciosas. Luna le entregó a Bloom un ejemplar del Quisquilloso y con una sonrisa y un abrazo siguió caminando.

"Hermione, nos vemos en Hogwarts" murmuró hacia la castaña y salió del comportamiento mientras oía al pelirrojo hablar.

"Pero... ¿qué ha pasado?" preguntó confuso ante la actitud de la Slytherin.

Regresó al compartimiento de Slytherin mientras pensaba en cómo decirle a Draco que Harry no sospechaba... sino que aseguraba su estatus como mortífago. Sin dudar se sentó al lado del rubio mientras cerraba los ojos.

"Bloom... ¿Has traído comida?" preguntó el moreno con un brillo en su mirada

"Blaise... por favor no hables tan fuerte" susurró con pesadez "Lo siento... no la encontré en mi recorrido" apoyó su frente en la fría mesa, le punzaba la cabeza horrendo. Ahora recordaba no haber comido algo sólido en todo el día, solo un café en el desayuno y hasta ahí.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó el rubio

"No es nada... solo un dolor de cabeza sin importancia" intentó sonreír pero lo único que logró fue una mueca

"¡Oye tú!" gritó el moreno a unas chicas "Carrow, me traes chocolate"

"Ve tú, Zabinni" dijo una de las chicas mientras avanzaban

"¡Blaise... cállate!" murmuró la rubia en un tono bajo mientras se apretaba sus sienes fuertemente.

"Bloom... ¿podrías venir un momento?" se acercó una rubia "Hay un problema con unos chicos de segundo"

"Ahora vuelvo, iré con Daphne" murmuró mientras se paraba y tomaba su varita.

Unos segundos después de que Bloom se parara, de repente todo el vagón fue invadido por una misteriosa oscuridad, la rubia y el rubio como eran prefectos dispersaron durante unos segundos con movimientos de varita.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" preguntaron Blaise y Draco mientras Bloom se acercaba

"Diría que fue una broma de Fred y George si no fuera porque ya se han graduado" comentó la rubia

"Vamos, seguro fue uno de primero" mascullo Pansy "Draco, Blaise, Prince siéntense"

Los tres obedecieron a la chica y se sentaron, Blaise al lado de Pansy mientras que Draco y Bloom se sentaron en el asiento de frente, quedando ella al lado de la ventana.

Un silencio se instaló entre los cuatro: Blaise y Draco no hacían nada mientras Parkinson los veía y Bloom jugaba distraídamente con su varita, el dolor de cabeza empezaba a ceder un poco. Se recostó en el hombro del rubio mientras cerraba los ojos.

"Hogwarts..." bufó el rubio "Me enferma el siquiera pensar que tendré que cursar la clase de Encantamientos por dos años más"

Bloom no hizo ningún comentario en torno al tema mientras Pansy hacia un puchero infantil y Blaise soltaba una risita tonta.

"¿Te provoco gracia Blaise? "cuestionó el rubio al moreno quien negó con la cabeza. Draco volteó hacia arriba, donde estaban los maletines.

"Ustedes dos tienen futuro como una pareja con un compromiso a largo plazo" mascullo Pansy, le molestaba Bloom por ser la novia de Draco "Mis padres dicen que no tardarán en comprometerlos"

"Sinceramente Pansy, aun no estamos listo para eso" contestó Draco "Estamos bien así, sin ninguna presión. ¿Qué pensarías si te comprometieran con Blaise?"

"Malfoy, a mí no me involucres en tus riñas con Pansy" gruñó cuando fue sacado de sus pensamientos acerca de cierta Ravenclaw.

Entre los cuatro se instaló un silencio profundo, Bloom estaba tomando una siesta, Pansy había vuelto a la lectura de su revista, Blaise en sus pensamientos y Draco solo observando a la rubia recostada en su hombro. Un par de horas después ella despertó a tiempo para despabilarse antes de la cena.

Unos minutos después empezó a haber movimiento en los vagones y los alumnos empezaron a salir. Ellos se levantaron mientras se estiraban.

Pansy y Blaise se dirigieron a la salida mientras Bloom los seguía por detrás hasta detenerse.

"Ahora los alcanzo" murmuró mientras Pansy y Blaise salían.

Cerraron la puerta y las cortinas, Bloom se acercó a Draco.

"Te amo" susurró ella mientras lo abrazaba

"Yo también" contestó el rubio para después besarla.

Amaba besarla y abrazarla, eran adictivos y realmente no quería perderla nunca, ni siquiera por el idiota del Cara Rajada, ella era de él para siempre y se encargaría de eso.

La rubia salió por la puerta no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa. Varias chicas de primero habían visto su atuendo: vestido negro y blanco de top a rayas con botines negros y medias a juego, acompañado de una boina. Parecía una auténtica chica parisina.

Llegó a un improvisado registro, no comprendían porque revisaban las pertenencias si jamás lo habían hecho. Se encontró con el tío Severus mientras él regresaba a salvar a Draco de Filch.

"¿Qué es este junco?" preguntó Filch desconfiado mientras ella solo negaba "Puede ser usado como arma".

"Es un bastón, torpe squib" gruñó Draco

"Yo respondo por el señor... Malfoy" Snape rescató a su ahijado mientas empezaban a caminar.

"Linda nariz... Potter" se burló Draco mientras ella se asomaba, a juzgar la tenía rota por la sangre en el rostro.

"Gracias... Malfoy" contestó el otro mientras el rubio empezaba a andar seguido de Snape

"Señorita Prince..." habló Snape con su usual tono sombrío

La rubia siguió a los otros dos camino a Hogwarts, aun le faltaba colocarse el uniforme. Junto con Draco fueron a las mazmorras cada uno a su habitación. Bloom se colocó el uniforme de Slytherin y su cabello lo ató en una coleta alta y rápidamente salió rumbo al Gran Comedor, se sentó un par de lugares después de Draco junto a Daphne y su hermana mientras escuchaba el gran discurso del director de Hogwarts.

Luego empezaron a comer los maravillosos manjares que habían preparado los elfos encargados de la cocina en Hogwarts. De un momento a otro entró el último de los Potter con el área de la nariz aun ensangrenteada. La rubia solo pudo negar, aunque sabía que quien había lastimado a su amigo, había sido su propio novio. Sin embargo lo ignoró, solo se centró en terminar su cena para irse a dormir y prepararse para su primera clase de Pociones del año, ahora con Horace Slughorn.

* * *

Bloom se levantó con ánimo para su primer día. Incluso se había levantado antes que las demás y eso era bueno, no quería que su día se arruinara por alguna tontería de Parkinson. Bloom podía ser paciente pero Parkinson la sacaba de quicio desde que eran pequeñas.

Se dio una ducha rápida y salió con una bata para cambiarse al uniforme del colegio. Hacia bastante frío y se puso unas medias negras con la falda negra un poco más arriba de la rodillas, la camiseta blanca, la bufanda de rayas verdes y plateadas, el suéter negro. Se peinó en una coleta alta, un poco de maquillaje: rímel, gloss y delineador.

Sin olvidar la túnica y los zapatos salió con sus cosas necesarias para sus asignaturas mientras se topaba con Daphne y Millicent prácticamente arregladas y una Pansy Parkinson apenas saliendo de su habitación.

Llegó hasta el Gran Comedor y estando casi vacío se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin mientras leía un poco del libro de Pociones Avanzadas que llevarían ese año. Ella sabía como preparar cada una de las pociones más difíciles, toda su familia tenía un gran talento en pociones así que prácticamente era por herencia aunque después de Encantamientos y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras su asignatura favorita era Pociones.

Desayunó tranquilamente mientras llegaba la hora para asistir a su clase, quince minutos antes salió rumbo a las mazmorras para no llegar tarde junto con Draco y Blaise. Llegaron a tiempo antes de que el profesor empezara.

"Bueno... soy el profesor Horace Slughorn" dijo "Y soy el nuevo profesor de Pociones"

Empezó a explicar en que consistiría el curso y como sería la forma de trabajo. Mostró algunos calderos con diferentes pociones: veritaserum, amortentia y poción multijugos. En otra aparte tenía Felix Felicis. Antes de media clase llegaron Harry y Ronald, llamando la atención del profesor, al igual que la mayoría de los que eran principiantes.

"Al que prepare mejor un Filtro de Muertos en Vida le daré el Felix Felicis como premio" dijo sonriendo "Instrucciones en la página 10 de sus libros"

Bloom con ánimo fue por los ingredientes, su tío le había enseñado algunos trucos para preparar esa poción tan complicada así que intentaría recordarlos todos. Al cabo de casi una hora por poco y mata a Crabbe, que tiró un sopophorus más cuando ya había sacado el jugo de los trece granos, por poco casi le explotaba al igual que a Seamus. Así que volvió a empezar de nuevo aunque no alcanzara a terminar. Aunque por poco mata a Crabbe.

Lo que más le sorprendió fue que Harry lograra hacer la poción perfecta, desde que lo conocía sabía que su talento en pociones no era mucho por así decir. Draco y los demás estaban bastante contrariados incluso ella y Hermione. Tras terminar la clase salió con los demás a prisa, estaba celosa, nadie le quitaría su puesto, a Hermione también le había molestado y demasiado. Por primera vez se sentía celosa de Harry Potter.

Investigaría el por qué de ese "maravilloso" talento en pociones.

* * *

_Siento la tardanza, pero conseguir los retazos que la forman me fue un poco más dificil al igual que terminarlo de editar._

_¡Entro hasta el cinco de febrero a la preparatoria a cursar segundo semestre!  
_

_El próximo capítulo no creo que tardará demasiado porque ya empecé a trabajar en ellos pero será más triste (ya se imaginan que sucederá)_

_Hasta la próxima.  
_

_Bloom Malfoy  
_

_PD: Solo ocupo una pequeña ayuda.  
_

_¿Cual canción elegirían?  
_

_-What you mean to me - Sterling Knight  
_

_-I will be- Avril Lavigne  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Lamento la tardanza pero la escuela me mantiene bastante estresada, lo bueno es que el lunes 25 empiezan las vacaciones de Semana Santa y tendré dos semanas libres. No se preocupen, una amiga (**_que resulta también __está en FF_**) ya me regañó por no actualizar (**_Wilson se que estás por ahí r.r_**).**

* * *

Un mes y medio después

Hacía ya más de un mes atrás que el curso había iniciado. Le habían cambiado al maestro de pociones, ahora era Slughorn, un antiguo miembro de la casa Slytherin. El Profesor de DCAO ahora era Snape. Algo que a muchos no agradó con los rumores que habían corrido sobre el profesor desde años atrás.

Las cosas entre Bloom y sus amigos no iban de la mejor manera. A ella le dolía mentirles pero era la mejor manera de que no descubrieran el estatus de Draco como mortífago. A veces deseaba decirle a Harry toda la verdad, pero él ya sospechaba un poco y no estaba nada lejos de la verdad.

Aparte, las cosas entre ella y Draco no iban muy bien. A veces tenían una que otra pelea causada por principalmente por Parkinson o la supuesta actitud traidora a la sangre de Bloom. Le dolía como la trataba pero lo dejaba de lado porque siempre era lo mismo y no había que preocuparse, aunque últimamente era mucho peor.

Siempre se reunían los viernes en las tardes, después de clases para compartir un tiempo entre ellos dos. Al día siguiente irían a Hogsmeade a pasear como siempre habían hecho.

-No puedo seguir con esto-dijo el rubio en un tono seco y molesto.

-Podemos pedir ayuda- sugirió la rubia pensando en el asunto de su misión, mientras dejaba de lado su lectura.

-No me refiero a eso- aclaró bruscamente volteando a verla con enojo- eso no te incumbe y me refiero a nosotros.

-¿Desde cuándo no me incumbe, Draco?... tú mismo me lo contaste- dijo la chica- ¿a qué te refieres con nosotros?

-Realmente esto es el límite… no puedo seguir contigo- dijo secamente el joven

-Draco…-susurró- como quieras. No tengo porqué pedir explicaciones aunque si es tu deseo o anhelo así será. Pero gracias por todo.

Caminó al castillo con paso firme y apresurado, jamás había pensado que algún día terminaría con Draco, prácticamente ya había imaginado su vida con él. No… ya no había ninguna oportunidad entre ellos.

-Espero haber hecho lo correcto-murmuró para sí mismo, intentándose convencer de no haberse equivocado.

La rubia llegó a su habitación y al cerrar la habitación dejó caer la espalda en la puerta. Puso un hechizo silenciador y dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, y con ellas cada uno de los recuerdos más dulces que había tenido con el Slytherin. Se encerró en su cuarto por más de tres largas horas, perdió la cena pero no tenía hambre.

-Dobby- dijo la chica y apareció el antiguo elfo de la familia Malfoy- tráeme un té de manzanilla, por favor.

-Sí, señorita Cassiopeia- contestó el elfo y con un suave pop desapareció.

A los minutos apareció Dobby con una bandeja plateada en la cual estaba una taza de té, un emparedado de jalea y una nota escrita a mano con una letra bastante torcida.

**_"¿Estás bien? No te vimos en la cena y nos preocupamos."_**

Harry.

-¿Le podrías dar esto a Harry Potter?- preguntó educadamente al elfo quien asintió y desapareció con un cuadernillo negro.

-Expecto Patronum- pronunció en voz baja y vio como aparecía una hermosa águila plateada y volaba por toda la habitación. Estaba confundida, su patronus siempre había una serpiente, ¿por qué había cambiado?

Se dirigió a su cama y puso la bandeja en su mesa de noche, mientras daba sorbos al tibio té. Sacó de un cajón de su mesa de noche un cuadernillo negro que decía: _"Bloom Prince Krum"._ Y mojó la punta de su pluma con tinta y escribió.

**_"Bloom- Estoy bien no te preocupes. Solo estaba en mi habitación._**

**_Harry- ¿Segura?..._**

**_Bloom- No es nada, solo estaba un poco cansada._**

**_Harry- Soy tu mejor amigo y sinceramente no te creo. ¿Has peleado con Malfoy?_**

**_Bloom- Hemos terminado._**

**_Harry- ¿El hurón terminó contigo?_**

**_Bloom- Lo hizo hoy en la tarde pero ya no importa._**

**_Harry-Lo lamento._**

**_Bloom- No tienes porqué… creo que fue lo mejor para ambos, no resiste la presión de la sociedad. Nadie lo haría._**

**_Harry- ¿A qué te refieres?_**

**_Bloom- Recuerda que su padre está en Azkabán por fallarle a Voldy, a veces pienso yo estaría agradecida de que mis padres estuviesen ahí en lugar de enterrados. Es difícil ser criada por alguien que no sean tus padres, sabes mi tía Cissy y mi tío Severus son como mis padres pero aun así me siento sola. _**

**_Harry- Lo siento, un día te acompañaremos a conocerlos._**

**_Bloom- Los llevaré a la Mansión Prince tan pronto como esté remodelada._**

**_Harry- Bien… ¿quieres ir a Hogsmeade mañana?_**

**_Bloom- No sé… tengo que terminar algunos trabajos para entregar dentro de dos semanas pero creo que sí. A las 9:30 cerca de las mazmorras._**

**_Harry- Está bien, nos vemos. Descansa._**

**_Bloom- Igual tú Harry._**

Cerró el cuadernillo y lo guardó en su cajonera. Sabía que Harry le diría lo ocurrido a Ron y Hermione, así que mañana no tendría que explicarles de nuevo y revivir lo que había sentido esa tarde.

Terminó de comer y con un suave evanesco desapareció la bandeja. Salió de su habitación rumbo al baño a cepillarse los dientes y a lavarse el rostro. Daphne y Millicent acababan de entrar a la sección que ellas compartían.

-Bloom… ¿estás bien?- preguntó Daphne preocupada.

-Sí, solo acabo de despertar- mintió la rubia y entró al baño.

-Eres buena mentirosa… pero esta vez no te creemos- dijo Millicent con voz fuerte.

-Millicent estoy bien- volvió a mentir Bloom- no tienen nada de qué preocuparse.

-Entonces… ¿por qué no has ido a cenar? Pensamos que…- se vio interrumpida ante Daphne la entrada de dos chicos.

-Blaise, Theo. ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó confundida Milicent.

-Buscamos a Bloom- dijo Zabinni mientras ella salía del baño.

-Querrás decir que ¡Tú buscas a Bloom! Solo me arrastraste en tu travesía- aclaró Theo.

-¿Ocurre algo?... creo que cogeré un resfriado- susurró la rubia mientras tenía un pañuelo en la nariz.

-¿Realmente han terminado?- preguntó Blaise.

-Eso no te incumbe en lo absoluto Blaise-murmuró- pero sí y dudo que haya una reconciliación.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Pregúntaselo a él- dijo amargamente- él tomó la decisión y la respeto. Me iré a dormir.

-Buenas noches.- entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta.

No sabía porque pero agradecía que fuera sábado al día siguiente y no tener ninguna clase o siquiera poder ver a Draco. Ella lo amaba pero al parecer él ya no lo hacía. Lo único que podía pensar era que ella era un Prince, los Prince no se rendían ante nada, incluso si estás a punto de caer al suelo destrozado en miles de pedazos. Ellos inculcaban la fortaleza ante cualquier situación por más imponente que fuera, ella haría justicia a su familia contara o no con el apoyo de Draco y la que había sido su familia durante toda su vida. Sus padres no merecían haber sido asesinados, solo merecían que ella representara con orgullo todo lo que ellos habían logrado. Que su hermano y ella lograran salir de ese mundo de oscuridad en que ellos los habían metido sin ni siquiera haber tenido la intensión.

Se metió en la cama y se cubrió con las sábanas verdes, con un movimiento de varita cerró los doseles. Permaneció alrededor de una hora despierta hasta que el sueño la hizo caer rendida.

Algunas horas después despertó, eran las siete de la mañana. Entró a la ducha y rápidamente se dio un baño, se puso unos jeans ajustados negros con unas botas largas negras y de cuero, una blusa blanca de cuello alto y manga larga y un chaleco negro tibio. Se colocó la bufanda de Slytherin, con un toque de varita hizo que su cabello rubio se volviera una trenza francesa ladeada hasta la mitad del cabello y el resto estaba suelto y caía por su espalda. Tomó su bolso escolar y guardó pergaminos, frascos de tintas y plumas en el bolso al igual que el libro de pociones y el de DCAO. Tras es salió de las mazmorras y se fue directo al Gran Comedor a sentarse en un lugar ella sola, solo había otras dos chicos de Slytherin que parecían ser más pequeños.

Sacó sus pergaminos y tinteros y empezó a escribir rápidamente una carta a su hermano mayor en la que le preguntaba cómo iba todo en la Facultad y su estado de salud. Ya luego la llevaría a la Lechucería para dársela a Agnes, su lechuza azabache de ojos metalizados. La guardó en el bolso escolar, había empezado a nevar hace un par de semanas atrás y hacía un frío horrendo. Adelantó sus trabajos a la mitad y guardó los pergaminos dentro del bolso junto con la carta. Al ser sábado los alumnos aún no despertaban. Tomó unos panqueques y un vaso de chocolate caliente y se apresuró a comerlos ya que aún tenía que ir a su habitación por su gruesa capa de cuero para el frío invernal tan típico de Octubre, sus guantes y algún gorro caliente que tuviera por ahí.

Terminó y salió rápidamente del Gran Comedor no sin antes alcanzar a escuchar a Parkinson burlarse de ella.

-Parece que ser una rata de biblioteca se contagia- dijo su compañera con una sonrisa cruel en los labios.

-Pero a ti eso jamás te podrá suceder… ya que la falta de cerebro y clase no es lo tuyo- dijo Bloom con una sonrisa burlona, tan parecida a las del primogénito de los Malfoy- lo siento pero tengo que irme antes de que tú me contagies de algo que no me vaya nada bien.

Con una sonrisa en los labios se dirigió a las mazmorras y con elegancia y rapidez entró en su dormitorio y fue directo a su pequeño armario a sacar una gruesa capa de invierno que le había mandado su primo Viktor de Bulgaria. Cerró su armario y se dirigió a una cajonera donde encontró unos calientes guantes de color blanco y un gorro del mismo color, se quitó el chaleco y se puso en su lugar un suéter verde que le había mandado en Navidad la Señora Weasley con un B gigante en el pecho de color plateado. Luego la capa, el gorro y la bufanda, los guantes y la bufanda rayada característica de las serpientes. Tomó su permiso y salió con su varita en mano y se dirigió a la entrada del colegio, en su camino se encontró a sus mejores amigos y con una sonrisa los saludó.

Hola chicos- dijo sonriendo como si nada hubiese ocurrido con el rubio.

Hola Bloom- sonrió Hermione y besó su mejilla. Bloom hizo lo mismo con Harry pero no con Ron. Había algo en él que ella detestaba y eso se había visto por primera vez en su cuarto año cuando Harry había salido elegido como el segundo Campeón de Hogwarts y el pelirrojo prácticamente le había dado la espalda y no lo había apoyado. Lo que ella había hecho era lo contrario a eso, sin importar lo que le dijeran, ahí estuvo con Hermione para apoyar al Elegido y que conservara su vida. Desde ese año, la relación entre Ron y Bloom era tensa y bastante, ya que ambas personalidades chocaban totalmente cuando se enfurecían el uno con el otro.

Les entregaron los permisos a Filch y tras una revisión se pusieron en camino al pueblo. Estaba lleno de nieve y hacía tanto frío que se tuvieron que cubrir un poco el rostro con las bufandas. Prácticamente estaba helando. Se encaminaron a Honeydukes y veían entre los miles de dulces y cosas por el estilo que tenían.

-Snape me fastidia- dijo Ron en un tono amargo- al igual que Slughorn.

-Sí solo pusieras atención en ambas clases no tendrías ningún problema- contestó la rubia con fastidio ante el mismo tema de siempre. –Seguro te iría bien, el profesor Snape es así y no se puede cambiar en absoluto. Y solo te molesta que Slughorn no te haya incluido en su club.

-Lo dice la señorita Perfección- bufó Ron con molestia- una sangre limpia y la última mujer del linaje Prince con una fortuna infinita y conocidos influyentes en el Ministerio y otros países. Cuya vida es perfecta… ¡Ah no! Acaba de terminar con su "perfecto" novio Draco Hurón Malfoy Black- entornó los ojos.- Su vida se ha arruinado para siempre.

-Sí mi familia fuese perfecta, mis padres estarían vivos.- la rubia se mostró bastante molesta con el comentario estúpido de Ron- tú no entiendes mi vida, lo dura que ha sido. El tío Snape me ha cuidado como si fuese mi propio padre al igual que Narcissa como si fuese mi madre. No es nada fácil saber que tus padres están tres metros bajo tierra y no te sientes fatal porque no pudiste ni siquiera hacer algo para evitarlo. –sus ojos parecían brillosos como si fuese a llorar.- ¿Por qué no maduras de una buena vez y te das cuenta que no eres el único que te la "pasas mal"?- gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Pensé que no te merecías que el hurón haya terminado contigo- dijo Ron con malicia y una sonrisa cruel- pero él no se quería meter contigo, no quería ser el novio de una insufrible serpiente malhumorada y perfeccionista. Te mereces que haya terminado contigo.

-¡Ronald!- dijo Hermione sorprendida mientras se acercaba a la rubia que tomaba su capa y bufanda.- ¡Bloom no le hagas caso!

-Es cierto Bloom ignora a Ron- dijo Harry fulminando con la mirada a un Ron distraído.

-Déjenlo.-murmuró con la cabeza baja- nos vemos luego- dijo y salió del establecimiento.

-Tienes la sensibilidad de una piedra- dijo Hermione y salió en busca de su amiga.

-Harry…- quiso excusarse Ron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.-Yo…

-Déjalo. Conmigo no te tienes que disculpar- dijo el Elegido en un tono frío.- Nos vemos en Las Tres Escobas.

El gryffindor de ojos verdes apretó la bufanda dorada y escarlata mientras caminaba hasta el lugar donde se veía la Casa de los Gritos. En un árbol estaba apoyadas una chica rubia y una castaña, la Slytherin ya se veía un poco más calmada pero aún tenía esa expresión de tristeza.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Harry preocupado. Ella le sonrió o al menos hizo el intento.

-Sí Harry. Creo que había olvidado que Ronald tenía la sensibilidad de una estúpida piedra- dijo con mirada seria y una sonrisa burlona.

-Entonces hay que ir a Las Tres Escobas- dijo Hermione- Necesitas tomar algo para olvidar ese incidente.

Bloom se levantó y sacudió su ropa de la nieve que había quedado pegada en ella. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el frío y resaltaban demasiado en su blanca piel. Harry la veía mientras le sonreía, no sabía por qué razón Malfoy había terminado con ella, pero eso le reiteraba que era un idiota que no sabía aprovechar lo que tenía. El gryffindor la abrazó sin ninguna razón en especial pero siempre le había gustado el aroma a vainilla que ella tenía.

-… creo que me adelantaré un poco- titubeó nerviosa la castaña al ver la escena entre dos de sus mejores amigos- creo que debo hablar con Ronald.

-Hay que seguirla, hace bastante frío y no quiero congelarme- dijo la rubia viendo a su amigo.

-Tienes razón, vamos- respondió él y empezaron a andar rumbo al bar.

Harry siempre se había sentido atraído por su mejor amiga, pero ¿quién no lo hacía? A sus dieciséis años ya era bastante atractiva, sus ojos brillantes y sagaces ante todo. Su hermosa sonrisa blanca que deslumbraba a todos, y su largo cabello rubio brillaba al igual que su piel perfecta y de un tono blanco perla. En cuarto año él tuvo un enamoramiento con Cho Chang, una Ravenclaw un año mayor que él, en este año descubrió a las chicas de otro modo, invitó a Cho pero ella iría con Cedric Diggory, un Hufflepuff que había sido elegido como uno de los campeones de Hogwarts, el chico se convirtió en su amigo pero por desgracia Voldemort había ordenado a Peter Pettigrew que lo asesinara. Lo mejor del curso fue quizás el baile de Navidad, Harry había hecho el ridículo cuando bailó con una de las gemelas Patil pero su mejor amiga no lo había hecho como él… sino que había deslumbrado totalmente. Le había deslumbrado Bloom cuando la vio del brazo de Malfoy y a Hermione con Viktor Krum. En el verano había descubierto que Bloom y Malfoy habían empezado a salir a principios de junio, justo en el Mundial de Quidditch.

Nunca le había preguntado sobre su familia y ella no había dicho nada, ella era nada menos que la prima hermana del famoso jugador del equipo de Quidditch de Bulgaria. Su madre era la hermana fallecida del padre de Krum, Ethel Krum se había convertido en la señora Prince al casarse con el primo sangre limpia de Snape.

El baile de Navidad tan típico del torneo había sido interesante, por ejemplo, a Hermione con Viktor Krum, a Bloom con Malfoy, a él y a Ron con las gemelas Patil, a Hagrid con la directora de Beuxbatons, a Dumbledore con McGonagall.

Cuando vio a ambos Slytherin bailar elegantemente al ritmo de la orquesta mágica dirigida por el jefe de la casa de Ravenclaw, aquel vestido de azul oscuro brillante con varias capas de tul, su largo cabello recogido en alto con firmeza y destacando con una peineta azul y plata, al igual que sus accesorios. Malfoy prácticamente se regocijaba al llevarla a ella como pareja y eso lo hizo notar cuando el primogénito de los Malfoy le dio una sonrisa arrogante y burlona.

En quinto año con sus ya dieciséis años ella era prácticamente la princesa de Slytherin al igual que podían considerar a Hermione como la de Gryffindor. El hurón era el príncipe de Slytherin, no sabían porque los llamaban así pero entre serpientes se entendían. Hasta Sirius que no le agradaba Snape, aceptaba que su sobrina era una joven bastante atractiva, las palabras textuales de su padrino habían sido:

_**"**__**Conocí a sus padres, puesto que eran muy cercanos a Snape. Orión era unos años mayores que yo, e iba en Slytherin con mis primas Narcissa, Andy y Bellatrix. Fue muy amigo de Lucius Malfoy en esa época, tanto como lo fue con Cissy. A mediados de 1974, un par de años después de que él se graduara, se casó con Ethel Krum, una bruja sangre limpia procedente de Bulgaria que había conocido en Francia, según **__**"**__**El Profeta**__**"**__**. La última señora Prince era muy hermosa, casi parecía una veela, de largo cabellos dorados y de blanca piel, era la indicada para continuar la tradición según una revista de esos años. Al año tuvieron a su hijo mayor y cuatro años después a la menor y última hija. No pasó más de un año y medio para que ambos fueran asesinados, dejando a sus hijos al cargo de su tío paterno y a los padrinos de la niña, los Malfoy. Después de eso no se volvió a publicar nada acerca de los Prince, solamente del primer juicio de Lucius Malfoy y el único juicio de Quejicus**__**"**_

Había sido el día en el que había ido a Grimmauld Place No. 12, después de que le contaran todo acerca de Voldemort y que el Ministerio no creía en la palabra de Harry y Dumbledore sobre el regreso del Señor Tenebroso, la Orden del Fénix había tenido una reunión en la antigua casa de los Black. Sirius, los señores Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Moody y otros más. Snape estaba ahí junto con su sobrina, ella con una expresión seria en el rostro y de vez en cuando alegre cuando platicaba con Tonks y Hermione, Tonks era la prima de Draco Malfoy por línea materna, Andrómeda Tonks era una de las hermanas mayores de Narcissa Malfoy, pero ella se había casado con un hijo de muggles y lo sucedido después era obvio, al igual que Sirius y otros habían sido borrados del tapiz familiar. El lema lo decía todo:

"Tojours pur"

Siempre puros.

-Fudge está jugando con fuego y pone en riesgo a toda la comunidad mágica y muggle- dijo Sirius- pero Voldemort no podrá con nosotros, estaremos genial y ganaremos esta Guerra. Por Lily y James. Pero dime… ¿Qué ocurre entre tú y la sobrina de Quejicus?

-¿Bloom?... No ocurre nada, ella solo es mi amiga- respondió Harry confuso.

-Harry, fui un merodeador y soy un Black, lo que ocurre entre ustedes se ve que no es solo amistad- dijo con un guiño- se nota la atracción solo que ustedes no han dado el primer paso. Es lo mismo que con tus padres.

-Eso no se aplica a nosotros, ella es como mi hermana. De cualquier forma ella sale con Malfoy- respondió Harry- exactamente desde el año pasado. Tienen una unión sorprendente, ella es la única que puede controlar al hurón o al menos intentarlo sin terminar molestos el uno con el otro.

-¿Malfoy? Draco Malfoy, el hijo de Narcissa - comentó Sirius pensativo- ¡Ah! Ya sé quién es… Otro Gryffindor competiendo por el amor contra un Slytherin, aunque en ese tiempo era lo contrario.

-¿A qué te refieres Sirius?- preguntó su ahijado con curiosidad.

-No es nada. Solo tonterías- dijo el ex Gryffindor.- Será mejor que duermas. Pronto regresarás a Hogwarts.

-Buenas noches Sirius- dijo Harry mientras Sirius salía de la habitación, alcanzó a escuchar como mascullaba en voz alta.

"La tradición Potter parece que se romperá con Harry. Enamorarse de una Prince rubia y nada menos que una Slytherin y la novia del hijo de mi adorada prima Cissy. La sobrina de Quejicus, parece que la historia se repetirá…"

En ese mismo año se enteró de la verdad acerca de la familia de Bloom. Todo había ocurrido un par de meses antes de que los Potter fueran asesinados, Orión y Ethel Prince o Lyra como muchos la conocían habían sido torturados y asesinados por un grupo de mortífagos y por el mismo Lord Voldemort. El señor Tenebroso no toleraba las traiciones y los Prince habían empezado a alejarse de los mortífagos y del señor Tenebroso tras una discusión un poco acalorada y habían decidido que no influyeran a sus hijos. Los Potter y los Prince ahora eran tanto como compañeros de negocios como amigos personales. Lo habían hecho en Italia, en una finca perteneciente a la familia. En su aniversario de Bodas, y los pequeños habían salido ilesos gracias a que se habían quedado con los Malfoy en Londres. La vida de la rubia había sido bastante dura, al igual que él había sido criada por una familia (en cierta medida) ajena a la suya, Snape había sido profesor de pociones desde hace bastantes años, Cygnus, hermano mayor de Bloom, había sido su profesor cuando entró, Cygnus y Percy Weasley eran compañeros de la misma generación, aunque dos personas totalmente diferentes. A Bloom, Percy le había llamado la atención, pero en cuanto supo que se había puesto del lado del Ministerio, eso acabó… ahora lo consideraba un estúpido… como a todo el que confiara en el Ministro.

-Harry… ¿ocurre algo?-preguntó Bloom viéndolo a los ojos… se veía adorable.

-No es nada, vamos antes de que nos congelemos-dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba la bufanda de modo que el frío no lo afectara.

Caminaron hasta las Tres Escobas, donde al entrar, se quitaron sus capas, bufandas, gorros y guantes. Divisaron en una mesa al fondo a Hermione y a Ron, ella parecía un poco molesta y él con su cara típica de distraído. Bloom caminó totalmente erguida y orgullosa como si nada de lo que el pelirrojo le dijo le hubiera afectado. Se sentó al lado de entre la castaña y Harry, lo más alejada posible del menor de los Weasley.

Madame Rosmerta se acercó y pidieron una cerveza de mantequilla, excepto Bloom que no tenía ganas de algo así y pidió un jugo de manzana, Ron alzó una ceja de manera inquisitiva ,después de apartar la mirada de la señora, ante el pedido de la rubia, ella ignoró tal gesto y se concentró en su tomar su jugo.

Slughorn estaba ahí tomando una cerveza de mantequilla y hablando presuntuosamente de cada uno de sus famosos estudiantes o algo relacionado. Slytherins como ellos hacían mala fama a las nuevas generaciones que entraban a esa casa, claro que aún faltaba por mencionar a Voldemort, a Bellatrix y a muchos de los mortífagos. Bastantes personas que no le agradaban iban ahí, podía resumirlas en una sola: Pansy Parkinson.

Bloom se abstrajo en su mundo, ignoraba todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Su cabeza estaba confundida… ¿por qué no le dolía que Draco hubiera terminado con ella? ¿Por qué sentía si esto fuera algo normal? No todos los días se terminaba con su pareja después de casi dos años de una relación firme y sin altibajos. Algo en ella le decía que esto estaba bien, que no era verdad que el rubio se hubiera cansado de ella de la nada. Draco no era así, había algo detrás de esto y ella lo averiguaría sin importar que sucediera, era necesario para que ella dejara de sentir algo así, tal vez lo necesario para olvidarlo.

Terminaron sus bebidas y tras colocarse las capas y los accesorios para invierno, salieron rumbo a Hogwarts, el frío les empezaba a calar, a pesar de las gruesas capas de invierno. Alcanzaron a ver como Katie Bell y una amiga iban más adelante, al parecer discutiendo. Bloom se centró en sus amigos, ignorando a Ron, le dolía ver como se volvía, era uno de sus mejores amigos pero los lastimaba sin importarle sus sentimientos.

Ron y Harry empezaron a hablar sobre Quidditch, un tema que le desagradaba en cierta medida, Hermione y ella solo negaron con la cabeza y se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que un grito las alertó. Katie Bell estaba suspendida en el aire, flotando sin control con los ojos totalmente en blanco y un aura totalmente atemorizante. De un momento a otro ella cayó al suelo y todos se lanzaron sobre ella tratando de mantenerla en el suelo. Una figura alta se acercaba a toda velocidad, Hagrid tomó a Katie en brazos y la llevó a Hogwarts lo más rápido posible.

-¡No toquen el contenido! ¡Solo la envoltura!- indicó Hagrid en un tono alarmado antes de salir corriendo. Ellos y la amiga de Katie lo siguieron con el paquete flotando por delante de ellos, esa era la forma más segura de hacerlo y que no les sucediera lo mismo que a Katie.

Algo le ardió en la boca del estómago. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre lo ocurrido con Katie y de alguna manera sabía quién lo había hecho…

O.O.O

La profesora McGonagall los veía con la misma mirada de siempre, quizás no se sorprendía de los que habían presenciado. Una mirada idéntica a la que le había dirigido su tío cuando la vio junto al flamante trío dorado, eso no le sorprendía en lo absoluto era lo que le había querido decir con esa mirada fría y escéptica.

-La señorita Bell tiene suerte de estar viva-murmuró Snape en un tono sombrío- este objeto está maldecido para que el que lo toque muera al instante.

-Se le ha trasladado a San Mungo para internarla- comentó la Jefa de Casa de Gryffindor- los sanadores sabrán qué hacer con ella.- Snape asintió y salió del aula con la túnica negra ondeando detrás de él.

-¿Por qué siempre tienen que estar ustedes cuando ocurre algo inesperado?- preguntó la profesora de Transformaciones en un tono bastante difícil de describir. Hermione y ella se sonrojaron ligeramente.

-Créame profesora… eso es lo que me he estado preguntando durante los últimos seis años- respondió Ron en tono amargo, Bloom ahogó una carcajada al igual que Harry.

-¿Alguno de ustedes vio que sucedió?- preguntó la profesora- ¿O quién le dio el paquete a Katie?

-Fue Malfoy- contestó Harry de repente alertando a Bloom.

-¿Qué ha dicho Potter? Esa es una acusación muy grave- dijo la profesora- Él no ha ido a Hogsmeade, tuvo un castigo conmigo por no hacer los deberes que le he encargado.

-Estoy seguro de que ha sido Malfoy, su padre es un mortífago, y casi toda su familia ha estado de lado de Voldemort- dijo Harry.

-Señorita Prince… ¿acaso usted sabe algo?- preguntó su profesora.

-No profesora McGonagall. Dudo que Draco haya hecho algo así- musitó ella en tono bajo.

-Está bien. Será mejor que vayan a sus habitaciones- indicó la docente y todos salieron del despacho.

- Iré a mi habitación- musitó Bloom y salió rápidamente de la vista de los Gryffindors. Harry oyó un retintineo metálico y volteó hacia atrás en el suelo. Era un relicario de plata con grabados en un color oscuro.

-Harry, vamos- le dijo Hermione y tras coger el relicario se apresuró a seguir a sus dos amigos.

O.O.O

Bloom se apresuró a llegar a su habitación y tras entrar cerró la puerta fuertemente. Draco ya estaba poniendo su plan en marcha para cumplir la dichosa misión que Voldemort le había encomendado.

Ella no sabía de qué se trataba tal misión y él nunca se la había querido decir, por lo tanto no podía decirle nada a Harry ni a nadie más. Se lo había prometido y a pesar de lo ocurrido entre ellos no lo defraudaría.

Harry confiaba en ella y ella le estaba mintiendo sin ni siquiera tener la intención de decirle la verdad en un tiempo. Cerró los ojos y a su cabeza vino la imagen del oji verde mirándola decepcionado. Un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, un sollozo nació en su garganta dejándolo salir. No le importaba que Daphne, Millicent o Parkinson la escucharan, no sabía cómo podría fingir delante de sus amigos que no sabía nada acerca de su ex novio y lo ocurrido en la iniciación del mes de julio.

Nada podría empeorarlo más…

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, en el último párrafo traté de mostrar la lucha que tendrá Bloom entre decidir todo lo correcto y lo que su corazón quiere hacer, o sea decir la situación de Draco u ocultarla de los ojos de los demás. En el siguiente trataré de retratar la relación con su hermano mayor y puede que al final incluya algún momento entre Harry y Bloom. Todo depende de la inspiración que tenga. _

_Nos vemos pronto. (L)_


	4. AVISO

Por motivos personales me retiraré de , no tengo cabeza para pensar en este momento, aparte mi familia necesita tiempo para asimilar las cosas y apoyo emocional ante la pérdida de mi tío Salvador este 20 de julio. Espero comprendan y que sepan esperar.  
Muchas gracias por su atención, espero regresar en unos tres meses.  
Se despide Bloom Malfoy..."


End file.
